skullduggerylarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Coalition
Coalition of Free Worlds The Coalition of Free Worlds is an alliance of multiple realities and worlds who joined together to open free trade across the multiverse between the more powerful and affluent realities. The Coalition was formed by the Alliance of Tetra. The founding trade realities have put the coalition on the road to economic success. The Coalition switched from trade to war when the Order destroyed the reality of Delva. The Coalition consolidated its respective navies, air squadrons, and armies into one massive cohesive force that managed for a time to hold the Order at bay across the whole of the Multiverse. Given the Coalition is a massive multi-world, multi-nation and pan-dimensional entity, it is unsurprising that it has a complicated and multi-branched governing body. While it does have a Parliamentary style, with each member nation represented by an ambassador, everything is really run by Sect of Seven, the first founding members. This is mostly missed by the rest of the member worlds, due to the red tape, approval, and all other bureaucratic nonsense. The military of the Coalition is a large combination force with a very strict hierarchy that can make movement take a long time. This is why the Order has started to regain ground against the Coalition forces; the Order does not have to wait. So even though the Coalition is more than capable of a successful push against the Order, due to the leadership and the monster that is its own government it is unable to. The culture of the Coalition is very much a high class, fancy, “noble” society. Men and women are to act appropriately and be proper gentlemen and ladies. Children are too be seen and not heard and do as they are told. Those who do not fit in are usually ostracized and not invited to high social events. The Coalition also views itself as the “good guys.” They are doing right in the right way for the right reasons. They handle things correctly, and all others are a mild form of incorrect to full on blasphemous. The Order is the Coalition’s opposing force, and the enemy to all. The Coalition views them with contempt, but holds a mild respect since the Order does stand up to fight like a true opponent, though be it with unconventional weapons. They desire to force the Order back to its home world and keep it at bay there. All worlds that are freed must go through a period of reeducation and then will be allowed to rejoin the free multiverse in their proper places. The Coalition views the Renegades as dirty degenerates for the most part. This is due to their known instances of piracy, as well as their hit and run tactics. All Renegades are viewed as pirates and have a bounty set on them as such. However, it has been noted that some cooperation has occurred off the books. Neutral forces are seen as cowards, since they have refused to take a side in the conflict. Coalition Bonus All characters siding with the Coalition gains the following: * +200 credits * +1 Bureaucracy